comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob Prism (Earth-111)
Appearance Jacob Prism is 6'2, with a light complexion and brilliant blue eyes (often described as similar to the indigo flames of Angel Fire). He has a good build, with a decent amount of muscle and large hands. He has good runner's legs and his well suited for combat. A chiseled chin and thin eyebrows frame his face well, and a solid nose and medium sized lips make him one of the most attractive men around. History Childhood Jacob William Prism Jr. was born on September 24, 1986. Raised at 476 West Hallaburr Street, in Atlanta, Georgia, Jacob knew from a young age that he was gifted. From the moment he was born, the young son of Debora Wilkes and Jacob Prism Sr. could talk to the dead. Voices inhabited his mind, infesting his brain like a bee hive. At school the kids called him crazy, for he could always be seen mumbling and talking to himself. Nightly, Jacob dreamed of a dark, fiery place, surrounded by tall, cavernous walls and sharp rocks. Sometimes the dreams were different, though. Sometimes he dreamed of gloriously gold palaces and thick, moist clouds. They called him a Dreamwalker. At least, the old nun priestesses at the St. Rael's Church for the Disabled did. Around the age of six, Jacob had his first "incident". These incidents became more frequent as he grew in age, but they involved him summoning spirits from the dead. This proved invaluable to his family, as they tended to be tormented spirits in search of haunting grounds. Searching for a solution, Jacob's parents took him to thousands of doctors across the country. Each doctor told them the same thing - they should admit him to a mental asylum and be done with it. Despite this, they refused to give up on their only child. During a trip to North Carolina, Jacob endured an incident that resulted in a life-threatening injury for his mother. Having had enough, Jacob's father bundled him up and took him to a local churchto see a pair of mythic priestesses. The priestesses told him that Jacob was a Dreamwalker, a descendant of the Seraphim Angels himself. Regardless of his own beliefs, Jacob's father listened on. The nuns talked of how the ability to "Shatter" the mystical lines between heaven, hell, and earth had not been bestowed upon a mortal in several, several, centuries. They gave him two options. He could either suffer as he had been doing, and live his days out creating chaos until someone killed him. Or he could stay with the shamans and learn to control his powers. Jacob contacted his wife and they agreed to let go of their son, on the grounds that they would never have to deal with him or his abilities again. The nuns warned against distancing themselves from their son, but the two parents insisted. Teen Years Jacob was a troubled boy. He constantly got himself into trouble and was forced to spend hours in reform and confession at the church. His only true mother-figure was a nun named Sister Gladys. She was a kind, middle-age woman who knew how to calm down Jacob during his episodes. Jacob knew of his abilities, yet he still struggled to control him. Nightly, he continued to have his dreams of both the fiery and golden realms. The nuns had told him that he was Shattering into Heaven and Hell, but he had not encountered any other elements of these two places to believe them. One stormy night, when he was 16, a young girl was brought to the church. Her name was Violet Asiago, and she was to become a nun in a short amount of months. Jacob instantly grew attached to her, despite Sister Gladys's warnings of lust and sin. Jacob disregarded these precautions however, and soon developed a very close relationship with her. Violet was 18 - two years older than Jacob - but she was impressed by his wit, bravery, and boldness. She too began to develop attractions towards the young priest-in-training, and disregarded her studies often to explore the city with him. On Jacob's 18th birthday, when Violet was 20, they finally sealed their love in a night of sin and lust. Jacob cared not of the consequences of deflowering a certified nun, for he believed not what was taught to him in classes. During their acts of love making, however, Jacob endured an incident. Summoning an old spirit of a murderous priest, he watched as the spirit destroyed and ravaged Violet's soul, erasing her body from the mortal realm and dragging her soul to hell. This even shocked and traumatized Jacob, and he went into a depressed, emotionless state as a result. Sister Gladys reminded him of his duty to the church and as a Dreamwalker. She told him that as a liaison of Heaven and Hell, he was to be responsible for eradicating dangerous demons and saving would-be angels. With no other path to follow, Jacob agreed. Road to Legend Flash forward five years - Jacob is 25. On October 27, 2011, Jacob completed his 600th demon killing. A well known demon hunter and Dreamwalker, Jacob had captured, imprisoned, and slain more demons than any other demon hunter in the world. He had promoted and saved 300 angels, a new record among the churches devoted to the Separation of Heaven and Hell (SHH). As he went to get his 601st slaying, Jacob rain into a road block. The demon was extremely powerful, showing signs of Hellion magic that he was unfamiliar with. It took everything he had, including the use of a forbidden Seraphim spell, to destroy the demon. Unfortunately for Jacob, he had just committed treason. Unbeknownst to Jacob, the demon he had killed was one of Lucifer's Court. It was high treason, based on the Pact of Seven Seals, to destroy an elite demon, just as it was high treason to destroy a Seraphim angel. By doing this, Jacob had inadvertently started a war between Heaven and Hell. Back at the church, Gladys chastised Jacob for making such a stupid mistake, though Jacob rebuked that he had done it out of self defense. Gladys informed him that he would have to undergo a trial before the Council of Thrones and the Charred Council of Hell. Jacob refused, but Gladys claimed he had no choice. In Heaven, he might get away with his crime, but among the injustices of Hell, Jacob would have a hard time proving his innocence. Trial by Heaven On the morning of November 10, 2011, Jacob was summoned in his sleep to the golden palaces of the Angels. He realized that he had been dreaming of this place for his entire life, and found it quite easy to navigate around. Jacob arrived in the Council of Thrones, surrounded by giant angels. The trial commenced, and many of the angels found him not guilty. Jacob breathed a sigh of relief, but suddenly a bright flash of light rained down upon the court. A hooded angel, garbed in all white, arrived. Lowering his hood, Jacob greeted the face of Gabriel, the Archangel. Gabriel, the final say-so in all the Thrones' proceedings, stared down Jacob. "I deem you unworthy. You have not redeemed yourself of your past. I cast you out." Jacob, confused, had no time to explain himself, before being cast out of the glorious halls and into the shallow, flaming pits of Hell. Trial by Hell In Hell, Jacob recognized only part of it from his dream. Demons crawled from pits and cracks in the walls, seething toxic sin and death. Souls reached for him, but he simply moved on. As a Dreamwalker, Jacob was unphased by all of this, despite finding it very unnerving. Arriving in front of the Charred Council, Jacob was greeted by the face of an old, scrawny man dressed in an ancient-looking headdress. As Jacob approached, his head dress ignited and he was consumed by flames. He spoke through the fire, as if it were a part of him. "You are the slayer of Astaroth, former judge of this court. Because of his death I, Asmodeus, have taken his place. You, Jacob Prism, are to be tried before the Charred Council, for slaying Astarorth in cold blood." All around, demons roared and screamed gruesome obscenities. Jacob protested that it was self defense, but he was silenced. "Come. Face your Trial by Sin," Asmodeus demanded. A chair materialized beneath Jacob and he was restrained to it by a pair of flaming, bronze chains. Behind him, a familiar voice sultrily called his name. Jacob turned his head to see Violet walking towards him, dressed in a thorn-covered, winged garb. He realized that she was a demon now, and that her present appearance marked her as a succubi. Jacob couldn't help but feel regret at her current state and realized that this was his punishment. Violet mounted his lap, staring deep into his eyes as she stroked his cheek. She recalled all the loving memories they had together, as Jacob struggled to break free of his chains. "I will take your soul, as you took mine." Jacob had no choice but to kill her. Using his Shattering powers, he reached into the dimension of earth and pulled himself out the chair, back onto the other side of the Charred Council. Violet reached in for the kill, but he was no longer there. When she turned, Jacob used his Cross Blade and exorcised her demon soul from her body. The demons were quiet all around, as Asmodeus stood and shouted angrily. "You have killed my queen! Destroy him!" Jacob had never been so frightened or unsure of himself. He wasn't sure how he had escaped either, but as if by luck, Jacob was pulled from the pits of Hell and back into the mortal world. New Order Pulled back into the normal world, Jacob awoke to the sound of a boy and girl talking. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the faces of Thalia Wonder and Adam Raphael. The two introduced themselves as being part of a unique, secret organization dedicated to keeping earth safe from both angels and demons, and leaving it for the humans. They explained that most of the members were descendants of angels and demons themselves, but had human blood as well. Thalia herself was a descendant of Mephistopheles (the devil's messenger and pact-maker), whereas Adam was a descendant of Raphael, the Archangel. Jacob agreed to journey back with them to their homeland in Europe, where he was considered a celebrity demon hunter. Thoughts of Violet still remained in his mind, and he was determined to retrieve her human soul from the depths of Hell. Not only that, but he was determined to prove his innocence. PRESENT The history of Jacob Prism is up to date. He currently is a member of D.E.A.D (Detouring of European Angels and Demons), and still keeps ties with Gladys in America. He is a high ranking member of the organization, and is currently sending recordings of his time in the organization to be put in the archives (a.k.a. here). Abilities '''Dreamwalking (Shattering): '''Jacob can shatter dimensions and travel between the realms of Earth, Heaven, and Hell, via his dreams. However, as a Master Dreamwalker, he may one day be able to do it in the physical realm. He can also talk to the dead, summon spirits, and control the fates of would-be angels. '''Holy Magic: '''As a Dreamwalker, Jacob can perform dozens of holy spells and actions. He also knows many recipes for Holy Water based potions, Angel Fire tonics, and Throne spells, as well. '''Forbidden Magic: '''The magic of demons, Jacob can access this as well. He does not use it often as it is forbidden (obviously). '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Jacob is adept in hand-to-hand fighting, as well as the use of swords and the famous demon hunter's weapon, the Cross Blade. '''Eidetic Memory: '''Jacob remembers any and all text that he reads, and knows the Bible cover to back cover. '''Seraphim Descendant: '''As a descendant of Seraphim angels, Jacob has the potential to become on when he dies (if he goes to heaven). Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Eidetic Memory